Cambios
by XxLookInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Después de la llegada del músico, dispuesto a ganar el corazón de Gwen 'otra vez', ¿será que lo consiga? ¿O tal vez ya se le adelantó cierto Punk?
1. Capitulo 1:Empezando de nuevo

**ADVERTENCIA: Si no eres fan de GwenxDuncan o no te gusta esta pareja no leas este fic, NO acepto reclamaciones por no haber sido un DuncanxCourtney o algo asi. Gracias.**

**N/A: Invente nombres, no se como se llaman en realidad**. **nnU**

**(Nunca paso Total Drama)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Total Drama I/A/WT. T^T**

** Cambios.**

** CAPITULO UNO: Empezando de nuevo.**

**Gwen P.O.V**

Mi vida siempre me pareció buena. Descartando que te llamen rara o cualquier cosa, y que les causes un poquito de miedo hasta a tus amigos. Nunca me han herido todos los insultos que me han dado. Pero debo decir que me da un poquitín de gracia que me tengan miedo o a mi o a mi forma de ser, es decir, yo no me los cenare o los voy a asesinar mientras duermen.

Tengo una buena vida. Mi hermano Logan, varias veces me saca de quicio, pero lo quiero, siempre he cuidado de él y el de mí. En una ocasión, el me consoló y apoyo cuando mi novio me engaño. Trent.

Trent era un buen chico. El siempre me traía parquecillos extras de la cafetería, y me tocaba sus canciones, el es músico, toca la guitarra. Ojos verdes, cabello negro y una gran personalidad. Vaya paquete ¿eh? Por eso no me sorprendió que me engañara con Heather, la abeja reina, la líder de las porristas, la que casi vivía dentro de un Centro Comercial. Rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro y tan delgada como un palillo. Era, sigue y siempre sera siendo una zorra, estaba con todos los chicos de la escuela, pero aun así me dolió que ellos se estuvieran viendo a escondidas de mi, desde aquel día yo no he hablado con él, ni el conmigo…

No tenía muchos amigos, solo los típicos góticos de la escuela, bastante aburridos, por eso la mayoría del tiempo estoy sola. Mi madre siempre se queja de que debería tener más amigos, que tal vez los alejaba de mi; yo lo hago para saber quién es buena persona, si se esfuerza en tratar de hablarme lo es. Además, no es mi culpa que algunas personas no aguanten las bromas pesadas. O que las porristas sean tan insoportables, es divertido hacerles la vida miserable.

Mi familia es pequeña. Mi madre está divorciada de mi padre y solo nos tiene a mi hermano y a mí, ella es muy dulce con todos.

Mañana nos mudamos, a mi madre le ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo donde pagan bien algo lejos de aquí, así que nos vamos, hoy es el último día en esta casa. Hoy será la última noche que compartiré con mi amada habitación, la que me ha visto llorar, reír; la que me ha acogido durante toda mi vida, será difícil acostumbrarse a la nueva.

Como nos mudamos a un diferente lugar, lejos de donde vivimos actualmente, nos cambiaran a otra escuela. Vaya… escuela, casa, y amigos nuevos, será divertido. Con mis 16 años, por hora, todo es diversión.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Mi madre, mi hermano y yo veíamos como metían todas nuestras cosas en el camión de mudanza.

-Bien, chicos, pueden ir a darle un último vistazo a la casa-

Algo triste, entre de nuevo a la casa, esta vacía, todas las paredes pintadas de blanco, ya no pareciera que alguna vez fue nuestra casa.

**A la noche del mismo día…**

Entre a mi nueva habitación a desempacar mis cosas. Los muros pintados de azul oscuro con todos los mejores dibujos que he hecho pegados en la pared, y la gran ventana daba una buena vista. Vaya cambio, me siento algo nostálgica por lo del cambio, pero ya se me pasara. A veces me gustaría que LeShawna estuviera aquí, le deseo buna suerte para sobrevivir con Heather fastidiándola siempre.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Me desperté envuelta en mis cobijas azules y negras, el sol se asomaba por mi gran ventana, hoy es mi primer día en la escuela, empezare todo un nuevo año escolar.

Bostece un poco y me senté en mi cama, fui al baño a darme una ducha, el agua caliente me relajo un poco, después de que me acabe el agua caliente, salí a vestirme, me puse una falda y blusa negra con azul, medias de red negras y también botas de combate. Me mire en un pequeño espejo en la pared del baño, soy realmente pálida, me arregle un poco mi cabello, me puse delineador de ojos y me pinte los labios de azul oscuro, y baje a la cocina. Desayune un huevo frito con tocino y jugo de naranja, después de acabar, me despedí de mi madre y salí con Logan para la escuela. La escuela solo estaba a unas calles de mi casa, asi que fuimos caminando.

"_Nuevo… nuevo" _Esa palabra retumbaba por mi mente.

-Bien, nos veremos en la salida.- Volteé a ver a Logan, pero cuando lo vi iba corriendo para después desaparecer en su edificio.

La escuela era bastante grande, es de color durazno algo gastado y los muros hechos de grandes tabiques, había grandes árboles en la parte exterior y también flores de distintos colores. Había muchos chicos y chicas afuera. Estaba tan ocupada observando el lugar que no me dio cuenta que me había ciado hasta que caí estruendosamente sobre el piso...

-Lo siento- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo, cuando levante la mirada me encontré con unos ojos azules viéndome profundamente. Me sonroje y sonreí un poco, aquel chico con el que había tropezado era bastante guapo, tiene una cresta verde con varios percings sobre su cara, dos en la oreja izquierda y uno en la derecha, uno más en la ceja izquierda y una pequeña piedra en la nariz, tenía una gargantilla de picos negra. Iba vestido con un pantalón corto color azul marino con una playera negra de calavera y converse rojos. Un punk.

"_Bien"_

-Hola. Me llamo Duncan.-

**¡Aquí el capitulo 1!** **Lo siento si el capitulo es corto xD. Y bien, díganme que les pareció, ¿Bueno, malo, o pésimo? . Es mi primer fic de Total Drama, lo siento si la introducción no es lo que esperaban, xD. Ok, comenten, critiquen ¡en un review! n.n **

**¿REVIEW? *-***


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendo gente

**Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y también a los que no, a los que leyeron el primer capi y no dejaron review! :3 En fin, ¡GRACIAS! n.n**

**Lo diré de nuevo… Total Drama/I/A/WT no me pertenecen, solo lo hago con fines de entretener y ¡distraerme a mí también! xD**

**Sin más en que distraerlos… ¡A leer! ¡Aquí, en…! xD tipo Chris McClean.**

** CAMBIOS**

** Capitulo 2: Conociendo gente.**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

De verdad me empiezo a hartar. La escuela apesta, por que empezamos un nuevo ciclo escolar. Eso no es cosa de risa. Y mucho menos cuando todas las chicas de la escuela te odian. ¿Por qué? Tengo una sola respuesta. Courtney. Ella era linda y todo, linda y sexy. Pero tenia un grave inconveniente: era demasiado mandona y eso se lo pude tolerar por un tiempo pero no podía soportar el que me quisiese cambiar, mi forma de ser, de vestir, de actuar. Y también cuando teníamos problemas, era una rutina: romper, reconciliación y romper. Me harte de eso y de ella. Ya se que parece estúpido romper con alguien por eso, pero la chica me fastidiaba, además corren rumores de que me engañaba -o lo seguía haciendo- con Alejandro y con Justin. No es que me importara, pero fue una excusa buena para poder romper con ella.

Y así, todas las chicas de la escuela me odian por eso. Y como no, Courtney las tiene en las palmas de sus manos tal como si fuesen plastilina, la "presidenta de la clase". Bah.

Y todo esto no me ayuda. Es decir, ¡mírenme! Soy todo un galán y estoy soltero, y ninguna de las chicas se me acerca, muchas me dicen "traidor", "bueno para nada", "ogro" y una frase de "que bien que Courtney rompió contigo, eres un perdedor" Y para acabarla, Courtney miente sobre lo que fue de nosotros, ¡no lo soporto!

Geoff dará una fiesta pronto, y todos ya tiene pareja menos yo, ¿que podría salir mal? TODO. No puedo ir sin una pareja, seria patético.

Suspire.

Algo rompió mi hilo de pensamientos. Tropecé con alguien y los dos caímos al piso, era una chica.

-Lo siento- Murmuro la chica. Cuando levante la mirada ¡pude ver que es hermosa! No la había visto antes, llevaba puesto una playera negra con azul oscuro, minifalda del mismo color, y medias de red y botas de combate negras. Su rostro es pálido, pero lindo. Tenia su cabello teñido de azul oscuro con negro, y lápiz labial azul también. Sus ojos eran negros como el ébano. Los mire profundamente, son hermosos.

Esperen. ¿Se sonrojo?

-Hola. Me llamo Duncan- Me presente con ella. Quiero ser su amigo.

-Soy Gwen.- Me sonrió. ¡Wow!

-¿Eres nueva aquí? ¿Verdad?- No la había visto antes. Punto a mi favor.

-Sí. De hecho ahora tengo clases.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ven, te muestro donde es.-La tome del brazo amistosamente y la lleve por donde le tovaba la clase. Casualmente nos toco en el mismo salón. _"Genial"_

Nos sentamos en una banca para dos personas. Todos nos miraban raro.

-¿Señorita Gwendolyn Aarons?- Comento el profesor de Ciencias viejo, tenia la cabeza cubierta de canas. La miro incrédulo.

-Si. Soy yo-Su voz sonaba rara, asi como nerviosa.

-Solo quería verificar.- Fingió voltear a revisar unos exámenes. Imbecil.

Toda la clase estuvo más aburrida que de costumbre, pero paso rápido el tiempo. Todo el rato que pasamos dentro de la clase estuve observándola a cada momento, ella hacia dibujos en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno, eran increíbles, era algo si como un cuervo en la oscuridad con ojos blancos brillantes; dibuja bastante bien, yo solo sé hacer esculturas de madera de calaveras.

Salimos del salón. Durante la clase, ella me conto sobre sus películas preferidas… ¡Son las mismas que las mías! Nunca había pensado en que encontraría a una chica que le gustaran esas películas, todas las demás ven puro romance y películas cursis. No sé por qué. También sobre la música, WoW!

-Ven. Te presentare a mis amigos.- Ella sonrio y después asintió. Fuimos hasta la cafetería y a lo lejos vimos a una mesa con seis personas ahí.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

… Y así conocí a Duncan. El es un chico bastante divertido y con personalidad. Jamás pensé o creí que nos llevaríamos tan bien. Es simplemente perfecto, me sorprende que sea soltero…

El me llevo del brazo hasta una banca en la cafetería, era la mas grande de todas, ahí habían seis chicos.

-Gwen, te presento a mis amigos: Geoff-dijo señalando a un rubio, alto y vestía con pantalones cortos y con una camisa rosa un poco desabotonada del pecho, tenia puesto un sombrero vaquero. Sus ojos eran azules-, Bridggette- señalo a una chica rubia, vestía con pantalones cortos azules y una sudadera azul cielo, sus ojos son de color miel-, Owen e Izzy- acto seguido Duncan señalo a una pelirroja de ojos verdes que tenía la impresión de ser una loca, y a un gran chico rubio, tenia shorts cafés claro y una playera blanca con el símbolo de la bandera de Canadá azul-, y por último a Cody y Sierra- apunto hacia dos chicos, la chica tenía el cabello largo en una trenza y teñido de morado y tenia abrazado a un chico de cabello café y ojos azules parecía que era mi hermano menor, el ultimo al verme sonrió… ¿nervioso?-.

Me senté con Duncan junto a mí en unas bancas que sobraban en la mesa.

-¡Hey Gwen!- Dijeron entre besos Geoff y Bridggette.

-Hola chicos- Les di una sonrisita apenada.

-Nada de qué preocuparte, Gwen- Me dijo Bridggette después de acabar de comer a besos a Geoff-.

-Claro, excepto de Izzy- Me dijo Cody. Voltee la mirada hacia donde estaba Izzy y la vi… ¿hablando con un pájaro y con una ardilla…?

-¡FI-ES-TA!-Grito Owen sonriendo feliz.

-Hablando de eso Dunc… ¿Si vendrás?- Pregunto Geoff.

-Errrrr… - Duncan cambio su cara a un estado pensativo y un poco nervioso, ¿vi un sonrojo?

-¿Qué fiesta?- Pregunte dándole un mordisco a un panqueque. Vaya no puedo creer que apenas y los conozco hoy y ya me llevo tan bien con ellos…

**¡Hasta aquí! Jajaja xD Perdon si esta cortito, pero es tipo introduccion! xD  
**

**Lamento demasiado haberme tardado TANTO es solo que con la escuela me deja ocupada… xD**

**¡Pero tratare de actualizar mas rápido! xD**

**ItsYourDamage: Grax! Jejeje En verdad son geniales, chicos. ¡Con su review me dan un poquito mas de animo para continuar!**

**NeverGoesToSleep****: Vaya! Gracias por haber leído mi primer capitulo del fic, en verdad significa mucho para mi. **** ¡espero que me sigas leyendo!**

**NekoNight: ¡GRACIAS! jajaja en verdad a veces me decepciona que haya pocas historias de Duncan y Gwen como pareja… (ya que todooos prefieren a Duncan y a Courtney juntos ¬¬) asi que quiero contribuir al DxG! Jaja**

**Gwen1661: Gracias! yap hice la continuación n.n jejeje ntc**

**Ale: Muchas gracias por tu super review! gracias por lo del cumplido! Jajaja antes si me importaba la introducción porque con esa sabria a quien atraer a la historia, jejeje He estado tratando de escribir lo mas que puedo! Jajaja **** jajaja!**

**Anonimo: Grax! Eso trato! Jajaja no te creas, era broma.**

**Vicky04: Gracias! tratare de subir mas rápido los capítulos, pero por la mugre escuela estoy algo ocupada xD No te preocupes! La continuare!**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y también a los que dejaron un review, en serio, gracias!**

**Y recuerden… MAS REVIEWS=TRATAR DE SUBIR MAS RAPIDO DE LO NORMAL! xD**

**REVIEW? *_***


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Quien es ella?

**¡REVIVI! Hi! Emmm .No ya neta lo siento mucho, pero por una u otra cosa no he podido actualizar, pero ya, jaja. En fin. Ahí les va!**

**Total Drama I/A/WT no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenerme y creer que fue otra cosa con la serie…. Es triste pero hay que ser realistas… n_n**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**

* * *

**

…**... CAMBIOS…...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Capitulo 3 : ¿Quién es ella?::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**

* * *

**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

Si ya es mi amiga creo que ya debo de ir un paso más adelante, ¿no? Esperen… siento que eso sonó sucio…

-Si Gwen. ¡Hare un gran fiesta este viernes por la noche! ¡Y claro que tu también estas invitada!

-¡Oh que genial! ¡FI- ES- TA!- Owen se alocó y empezó a bailar y para acabarla… Izzy se subió en sus hombros y empezó a tocar su cabeza tal y como si fuera un tambor.

-Ah, y Gwen…-Dijo Geoff sonriendo. _"Esperen… ¿Qué?"_

-¿Si?

-¡La fiesta es de Halloween!- El sacó un espanta-suegras de no sé dónde y lo uso enfrente de mi cara.

¡No pude evitar reírme!

-¡Cuenta conmigo Geoff!-Dijo Gwen alegremente y chocando la palma con él.

"_Bueno… con que Geoff no me la quiera bajar está bien… Esperen ¿Qué acabo de decir?..."_

_

* * *

_

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Simplemente no lo puedo creer… de repente soy una solitaria y al dia siguiente soy más o menos popular y me invitan a fiestas, bueno… nunca me habían invitado a una en realidad…

Pero… no tengo un disfraz… bueno, no me preocupare por eso, ¡más bien por lo que me espera porque ya acabaron las clases y hoy es miércoles!

La verdad no se que mas me espera…

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Al terminar las clases, Duncan acompaño a Gwen a su casa pero no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente…

* * *

_**En Otro Lado…**_

-¡Eh, Casey!

-¿Si Courtney?- Dijo nerviosamente una chica algo pálida pero no tanto como Gwen, con pecas en la cara y cabello rojo.

-¿Acaso sabes quién es esa chica gótica que aferro sus garras góticas a MI Dunkey?

-Su nombre es Gwen y acaba de llegar a la ciudad...-

-¿Ah si? Pues ella no me separara de mi Duncan.

-Emmm, que yo sepa tu lo engañaste y cortaron su relación… ¿no?

-¡Cállate, Casey! El caso es que esa chica se mete con mis cosas y si va más lejos se las verá con mis abogados…

-si claro-Susurro Casey.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada.

-Mas te vale… el asunto es que los tengo que separar antes de la gran fiesta de Geoff el viernes.

-¿Iras a esa fiesta?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iría?- En ese momento Courtney sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿sabes? Tus planes dan miedo… bueno, al menos solo a mí.

-Lo se. Pero bien, iremos a esa fiesta.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿_Iremos?_ ¿De qué demonios hablas! ¡Solo TU iras! ¡Yo solo consigo la información y tu actúas!- Courtney le dio una bofetada.

-¡Tranquilízate, Casey! ¡Iremos las dos, te guste o no!

-Eso es lo que me choca de ti. _Bueno… toda tu me choca._-Casey dijo la ultima parte en voz baja y Courtney lo escucho aun así pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto por hoy.

-Bien, hay que conseguir nuestros disfraces ya.- dicho esto arrastro a Casey por el Centro Comercial hasta una tienda de disfraces.

-¡Noooooo!- Gritaba Casey.

* * *

_**Al siguiente día…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Ya casi estoy lista para salir. Solo falta bañarme…

*sonido de celular*

"_Oh demonios…"_

-¿Hola?

_-Hey Gwen, ¿Qué haces?_

"_Oh, mas demonios"_

-emmm, yo…

_-¿Te estás bañando, no?_

-¡Como lo sabes?

_-Ahora mismo te estoy mirando…_

-¡Duncan!

_-Oh dios, tranquila, solo lo adivine… jajaja_

-Mas te vale, pervertido…

_-Enserio solecito, solo estoy afuera de tu casa esperándote, ¿podrías bajar a recibirme?_

-¿Qué diablos…?- Me asome a la ventana y era verdad. Duncan estaba afuera de mi casa recargado en su auto. Le sonreí.

Él para mi sorpresa no me veía a los ojos…

_-Ehh, ¿Gwen? ¿Estás solo envuelta en una toalla, no es así?_

-¡Oh demonios!

Me metí rápidamente en mi habitación y me apresure a vestirme. No sé qué parte de mi Duncan vio…

Me puse mi ropa de siempre y salí de mi casa. Duncan ahora si me veía a los ojos.

-Hola solecito.

-Hey Duncan.

-Te ves bien envuelta en una toalla ¿sabes?

-Gracias, creo.

-Jajaja.

Subimos al auto de Duncan y el comenzó a conducir. Yo iba viendo a través de la ventanilla del copiloto.

Paso la gasolinera, la escuela, el estacionamiento… _"Esperen… ¡Que?"_

-¡Hey Duncan! ¿A dónde vamos?

-La fiesta es mañana en la noche, dulzura. Y creo que aun no tienes un disfraz, ¿cierto?

-¿Y por eso nos vamos de pinta?

-En la mañana casi no hay nadie en el Centro Comercial, todos los nerds están en la escuela. Así que cuando compremos los disfraces no habrá nadie que nos haga esperar en la caja.

-Está bien… ¡Pero… Duncan! ¡No tengo el suficiente dinero aquí!

-No te preocupes nena. Yo tengo bastante para como diez disfraces caros.

-¿Qué eres millonario?

-Algo parecido. Ahora baja.

Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del Centro Comercial, y Duncan tenía razón… casi no había autos ahí.

Baje del auto.

-Bien, ahora ya vamos.-Duncan tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos hacia la puerta.

* * *

**Duncan P.O.V.**

Para ser sinceros, si me sorprendí al verla casi salida de la ducha, pero me gusto. ¡Por dios! Soy un hombre, es normal.

Llegamos a la tienda de disfraces y ella me miro, sosteniendo mi mirada.

-Gwen, tu escoge tu disfraz y yo el mio. ¿Vale?

-Ok.- Ella corrió rápidamente y se desvaneció por la puerta.

-Wow, eso fue rápido…

Me aleje de ahí y fui a la sección para hombres, la mayoría eran para playgirls. Pura basura.

Camine mas y algo llamo mi atención.

Era un traje del zorro, pero no tenia capa, solo tena el traje y el antifaz.

_"Eso se vería genial en un galán como yo…"_

Lo tome y fui a los probadores.

¡Cuando me lo puse estaba en lo correcto! ¡Me veía genial!

-Solo falta ir por Gwen.

Pague el traje y fui a la sección de mujeres.

A lo lejos vi una figura femenina. Me acerque mas y no lo pude creer…

-¿Gwen?

Ella traía puesto una mini falda negra con rayas violetas y tirantes colgando a los lados, una blusa a juego con la minifalda negra con violeta y tenia bordado con plateado unas líneas curvas en el centro, esa blusa era algo escotada.

Baje un poco mas mi mirada y vi sus deliciosas piernas blancas con unas medias de red con agujeros y botas negras de cuero hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Volví a subir mi mirada hasta su rostro y ella estaba sonrojada. Se veía hermosa.

No me resistí.

Presione mis labios contra los suyos. Ella correspondió a mi beso…

* * *

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Después de que Duncan se fue a la sección de hombres salí corriendo. Conociendo a los hombres ellos no tardan casi nada en escoger ropa. Y esa no era la excepción. Cuando voltee mi mirada buscándolo o encontré enfrente de mi, mirándome embobado.

-¿Gwen?

No lo vi venir. ¡El me está besando, por dios!

Y yo correspondí a su beso. Fue un beso dulce y … salvaje. Eso nunca lo había probado…

-Hey Duncan- Me reí un poco a pesar de la situación.

-Hey nena.-El rió también.

-¿Significa que ahora salimos?- Claro que me interesa su respuesta. Es decir, ¿quién te besa después de conocerte, te dice de apodos cariñosos, y todo eso sin razón alguna?...

-¡Claro, solecito! Bueno… si es que tu quieres…-Su mirada cambio de repente a estar algo desilusionado. No me gusta verlo así.

Lo bese.

El me correspondió al beso y estuvo chorreando de felicidad. Yo también.

-Te quiero, solecito.

-Yo igual, Dunc.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero teníamos nuestros dedos entrelazados…

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

_**Afuera de la tienda de disfraces…**_

-Con que así nos llevamos, chica gótica.-Courtney siseo con enojo hacia cierta chica gótica…-Esto es guerra…

* * *

**Duncan P.O.V.**

Eso en verdad fue genial. ¡Gwen sale conmigo ahora!

Ya los dos tenemos nuestros disfraces, así que nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Lista, Gwen?

-Para todo, siempre.- Me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me encanta y me hace derretirme, con aquella sonrisa sería capaz de sobrevivir hasta en el mismísimo infierno con las llamas carcomiéndome vivo hasta los huesos y los gritos espeluznantes resonando por todo el lugar desgarrando mis oídos, si, sería capaz de sobrevivir y salir de ahí con tal de tener a Gwen cerca de mi.

Conduje hasta la escuela para no hacer sospechas. Cuando llegamos Gwen y yo salimos del auto.

Ella se estremeció un poco y apretó mi mano fuertemente.

-TU.- Gwen entrecerró sus ojos con enojo.

-Hola Gwen.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí Trent!

"_Quien sea quien fuera ese tipo, si se mete con nosotros… ¡se las vera conmigo!"_

No pude evitar cerrar mis puños, y, estos sin mi voluntad, empezaron a temblar descontroladamente.

* * *

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Y…. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Jaja xD**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado!**

**Emmm, también espero ver venir los reviews! =n_n=**

**Ahora a contestar los reviews del capítulo pasado! xP**

**Toaneo07: Grax! n_n Neta que me gustan sus comentarios!**

**Lokita-BoomBoom: Hey! Muchas Grax! ****xD y si, tratare de quedarme tranquila pero no creo por que de seguro todos aquellos que leen esta historia quieren matarme por no continuar seguido esto! De verdad lo siento, es toda la culpa de la escuela!**

**ItsYourDamage: awwww :3 Grax! Trato, trate y tratare siempre hacer eso! Y ya! Queremos fiesta! Jaja xP**

**Xygirl: graaaaaax! n.n**

**Ale: jajaja te creo. xP Grax por tu súper review! awwww :3 haces que me chivee xD**

**NekoNight: jaja siii! Grax! Y la verdad creo que le atinaste, y… con lo de Duncan lo puse porque ya me ha pasado algo parecido.. jajaja bueno ya no hablare e mis desdichas! Jaja**

**

* * *

**

**Bien… gracias a todos por los reviews! :3 jeje y para los que también leen "¿Qué hay en el bosque?" no se desesperen, me faltan detallitos! Jejeje xP**

**Bye! Y… Feliz día de todos los santos o Halloween ¡! xD**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS? *_***


	4. Capitulo 4: Preparándose para el caos

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

"_Conduje hasta la escuela para no hacer sospechas. Cuando llegamos Gwen y yo salimos del auto._

_Ella se estremeció un poco y apretó mi mano fuertemente._

_-TU.- Gwen entrecerró sus ojos con enojo._

_-Hola Gwen._

_-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí Trent!_

'_Quien sea quien fuera ese tipo, si se mete con nosotros… ¡se las verá conmigo!'_

_No pude evitar cerrar mis puños, y, estos sin mi voluntad, empezaron a temblar descontroladamente…"_

_

* * *

_

… **CAMBIOS…..**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::: Capitulo 4: Preparándose para el caos :::::::::::::::::**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía. ¡Y ahora se le ocurre aparecer hoy, en este momento y aquí? Sin embargo aun no puedo creerlo totalmente. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Lo que quiere será de mí? _'Oh, vamos chica. Acéptalo. Trent te sigue gustando y es más que obvio'._ ¡No! El me destrozó el corazón y no puede regresar así como así. ¡El tuvo su decisión y se supone que debe de estar con _ella_! _'Él la tuvo. Pero, ¿y tú la tuviste? El no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarte a su lado. Ahora lo que el merece es tu desprecio aunque te siga gustando' _¡No me gusta ni me volverá a gustar de nuevo! _'Lo que sea. ¡Ahora lo que debes de hacer es vengarte de él y punto! ¡Ahora!'_

Un gruñido – aparentemente de Duncan- me sacó de mi debate con mi subconsciente. Pero, ¿Qué hacer exactamente?

-Vengo a recuperarte, Gwen. Actué como un estúpido cuando te tuve a mi lado y ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos jamás ocurrirá otra vez. – El contestó a mi pregunta anterior y mostró una sonrisa victoriosa y camino tan solo un paso más hacia mí.

"_¿Qué cree que está haciendo! No puedo creer que después de lo que me hizo aun venga. Ok, estoy siendo algo exagerada, ¡pero se había quedado con Heather y luego regresa así como así! Ok, como sea." _

-_¿Juntos? –_Duncan hizo un gesto raro y lo miro mal.- Bien, viejo. No sé quién demonios eres, ni qué rayos haces aquí y 'coquetearle' a _MI novia, _pero de una vez te advierto: NO TE ACERQUES MÁS A ELLA O TE IRÁ REALMENTE MUY MAL.

'Te lo aseguro: me caes mal y yo a ti y no quiero problemas contigo por ahora, ¿entiendes lo que te digo o te lo explico con manzanas?- Duncan se acercó peligrosamente a Trent y lo tomo de su playera levantándolo un poco del suelo y lo fulmino con la mirada, dándole a entender que iba en serio. Duncan de pronto se tornó bastante agresivo y sus puños temblaban de tanta fuerza que contenían, listos para lanzar un buen golpe.

-¿Pero qué…? –Trent se logro zafar del agarre de Duncan y regreso el espacio que había avanzado y miro extrañado a quien lo había dejado en ridículo y hacerlo parecer muy débil, Duncan.-Bien. ¿Gwen, en verdad prefieres a este _punketo _que a mí_?- _Ahora Trent se dirigía a mí. Recordé mi debate con mi subconsciente.

Me acerque y besé a Duncan como nunca había besado a nadie. Descargue todo mi odio- de alguna manera lo era, ¡el chico me engaño de la peor forma!- hacia Trent y lo convertí en un beso lleno de todo lo que sentía por Duncan. El accedió al beso. Pero eso no solo lo hacía para que Trent se alejara de nosotros y ya no creyera que aun tenía oportunidad conmigo, sino también porque quiero demostrarle que amo a Duncan y no solo es un capricho, como yo lo era para Trent.

El beso comenzó por ser dulce y tierno pero después fue aumentando.

Duncan me acercó aun más a mí y yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello verde, jugueteando con él.

Se nos acababa el aire, no queríamos, pero tuvimos que parar. Trent nos miraba sin poder creerlo y boquiabierto.

Duncan me abrazó de la cintura- aunque ya no nos besábamos- y observó a Trent con una mirada de burla y algo de cinismo.

Yo estaba aún sorprendida por lo que me había atrevido a hacer enfrente de Trent. Aun estaba a un lado de Duncan y veía como Trent trataba de creerlo, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente en cuanto lo mire más atentamente.

-Bien, Gwen. Si así lo quieres, bien.- Trent me miro como que esperando que me fuera con él. Ya cuando se dio cuenta que no iría con él, se alej. Después de caminar un poco más nos volteo a ver.- Pero te lo prometo: me volverás a ver y en cuanto lo hagas cambiarás de opinión acerca de nosotros.

Trent ahora caminaba hacia su auto, un volvo negro, y condujo fuera de mi vista.

-Con que ése es su auto, eh.- Duncan pronuncio casi inaudible y paso a estar pensativo y después mostro un gesto malicioso.

-Demasiado drama para mí. Tal vez debemos irnos, ¿no crees?

-Claro, nena. Pero, ¿Quién era ese tipo con apariencia de Elvis?

-Te lo explicare más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vámonos.- El tomo mi mano y regresamos dentro de la escuela, aun faltaba tiempo para la salida y no debemos levantar sospechas de que nos fuimos de pinta. Ahora sólo queda esperar que más pasará.

_**En otro lado… Detrás de los arbustos…**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

-¿Viste eso, Casey? Es obvio que aquel chico quiere separados a la gótica y a Duncan. Al igual que yo, ¿te das cuenta!- Courtney le insinuaba entusiasta a su amiga pelirroja.

-Claro, claro. Mucho en común entre ustedes dos, ya entendí, ¿está bien? – Casey ya estaba aburrida de todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Courtney.- Así que, ¿Qué harás con ese chico pelinegro?

-Hare una alianza con él. De seguro accederá, pero para estar seguros, quiero que sepas más de él y con eso haré que acepte.

-¿Qué…? Ahh, bien. – Casey primero dudó, y luego le siguió la corriente a Courtney. -¿No es que te gusto ese tal Trent, el pelinegro?- Casey miro a Courtney esperando su reacción.

-¡No! ¡Ese chico no me atrae! – Courtney levanto y agito sus brazos en el aire. Pero después reacciono de algo que dejo pasar.- ¿Cómo sabes que su nombre es Trent?

-La chica lo dijo. ¿Qué es que no pones atención?-Casey lo menciono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Ah, ya sé por qué. Estabas demasiado ocupada viendo el lindo trasero del pelinegro, ¿no es así?

-No juegues conmigo, Casey. – Trataba de evitar el rubor que provoco el comentario de su amiga pelirroja.-Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar y tu haciendo estupideces.- Courtney no puso atención a lo que le dijo a Casey, ignorando lo que podía provocar.

-¡Bien! si te parece que son estupideces mejor me voy. Antes eras mejor persona, Court. Antes de que los celos llegaran a tu vida por él. – Casey en verdad que estaba enfadada con Courtney, y más ante estas situaciones. Ella se alejó lo más que pudo de Courtney y desapareció de su vista.

-¡Mejor aun, Casey! ¡No necesito ayuda, es mejor hacerlo sola a hacer el trabajo contigo! ¡Entiendes?- Courtney gritaba hacia la nada con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

_**De nuevo con los chicos…**_

**Geoff P.O.V.**

¡Ya casi está preparada la fiesta más espectacular de la historia! ¡La mía!

Estoy muy emocionado por ello. ¿Cuántos chicos y chicas irán? ¿Sera la fiesta más genial de los tiempos? Eso es obvio. ¡Ah, ya no puedo esperar más!

-Hey, Geoff. ¿Estás bien, viejo? Tienes la mirada en otra parte.- Owen paso su gran palma de la mano frente a mis ojos para que le pusiera atención. Intenté hacerlo.- Se que estas muy impaciente por lo del viernes pero, viejo, ¡relájate! ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo sé, viejo. Es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo. ¡Será genial! – En ese mismo instante, con mis puños cerrados golpee la mesa y de pronto, salió volando una bandeja llena de comida. ¡Plast!

-¡Courtney!- Oí a todos los chicos y chicas presentes en la cafetería gritar preocupados el nombre de alguien. Yo estaba de espaldas hacia donde cayó la bandeja, así que no vi a quien se referían. Cuando voltee había una chica morena de cabello corto de color café tirada en el suelo de la cafetería inconsciente.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Hora de irnos, Geoff.- Owen tiro de mi brazo con una fuerza extraordinaria sacándonos a los dos rápidamente de la cafetería.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

Gwen y yo estábamos en camino a la cafetería, pero Owen y Geoff escapaban rápido de ahí. _"¿Y ahora qué?"_

Los dos rubios se pararon en seco al vernos y no podían respirar.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos?- Preguntó Gwen extrañada por el comportamiento de mis amigos.

-Courtney. Bandeja. Caer. Cabeza. ¡Inconsciente!- Los dos estaban espantados, ¡deberían estarlo, es Courtney!

-¿Quién es Courtney?

-Nena, te lo diré en el camino. ¡Ahora vámonos!- Sujeté la mano de Gwen y corrimos los cuatro a toda velocidad hacia mi auto.

"_Hay que escapar. Hay que escapar. ¡Por dios, hay que escapar ya!"_ Me repetía mentalmente al ver que el auto no encendía.

-¡Oh, qué demonios!- Gwen conectó unos cables y mágicamente el auto arrancó y salimos directo hacia la casa de Geoff. No iba a llevar los problemas a mi casa, claro.

En menos de 5 minutos llegamos.

Salimos del auto, corrimos, y entramos a la casa de Geoff.

Owen cerró las persianas y apagó las luces. Geoff quito todo el tiradero que había en los sillones y se dejó caer en uno de ellos.

Mire rápidamente alrededor mío. El lugar estaba hecho un asco, había pedazos de pizza tirados y cobijas por todas partes. Típico de Geoff.

-Ahora sí. ¿Me podrían decir que está pasando aquí!- Gwen alzo los brazos y los agitó por la desesperación que sentía y después nos miro a todos.

-Bien. Esto es lo que pasa…

_**Después de que Duncan le conto todo a Gwen…**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

-Wow. – Gwen se dejó caer en el sofá. Y vio por un momento el techo, reflexionando.

-Sí. – Duncan miro a Gwen y recordó algo…- ¡Oye! ¿Y lo del tipo pelinegro del estacionamiento?

-Bien. Todo comienza…

_**Después de que Gwen le contó toda su historia a Duncan…**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

-¡Ese hijo de…!- Duncan lanzó varias palabrotas y maldiciones hacia cierto músico antes de calmarse y aun así estaba bastante enfadado.

-Tranquilízate, viejo.- Geoff y Owen escucharon atentamente las historias de ambos y – al igual que Duncan- no podían creer que alguien le hiciera algo así a Gwen. Ambos rubios estaban enojados, pero no al nivel en el que estaba Duncan.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer tremenda estupidez!- Duncan aun seguía maldiciendo a Trent. Y estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina por cierto instrumento cortante.- ¡Ya verá lo que soy capaz de hacer si lo vuelvo a ver!- Se le escuchaba gritar desde dentro de la cocina a Duncan. Los rubios se preocuparon bastante al escuchar a alguien afilando un cuchillo.

-¡Viejo, deberías calmarte!- Grito Owen y corrió por Duncan a la cocina. Ahí se escuchaban trastes y cacerolas cayendo al suelo. Después de unos segundos se vio a Owen abrazando del estomago a Duncan para evitar que lastimara a alguien, se acercaron un poco más a los chicos.

-¡Owen! ¡Te lo advierto, viejo, suéltame!- Dijo Duncan tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Owen.

-¡No, viejo! ¡Estás loco!- Owen apretaba un poco más a Duncan.

-…- Duncan respira exageradamente y luego suspira.- Bien, Owen. Bájame y estaré mas tranquilo. ¿Vale?

-¿Debería hacerlo?- Owen ahora se dirigía hacia Gwen y Geoff.

-Tal vez, Owen. Creo que está muy apretado ahí.- Gwen le dijo a Owen, volteo un poco su cabeza para poder ver bien a Duncan.

-Ok.-

-Uf, bien. Gwen, vayamos a dejarte a tu casa, sospecharan de ti si llegas más tarde.- Se tranquilizo de repente Duncan.

-Tienes razón, Dunc. Hasta luego chicos.- Gwen se despidió de los otros dos chicos y éstos también se despidieron de ella. Olvidando lo que aconteció hace unos pocos segundos.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

¡No puedo creer que esa imitación barata de Elvis le hiciera semejante cosa a Gwen, ella no se lo merecía! Juro que si lo vuelvo a ver lo matare. O al menos lo dejaré en grave estado o en coma.

Llegamos a la casa de Gwen y ella se despidió de mí con un beso y entró a su casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme vi un auto familiar… ¡Un volvo negro!

"_Ese… ¡Me meteré con tu auto y después contigo!"_

Deje mi auto en un lugar seguro y saque una llave inglesa de la cajuela. Balancee la llave en mi mano y me acerque al dichoso auto. Golpee el auto con todas mis fuerzas y lo hice añicos. Sorprendentemente no sonó alarma alguna, pobre tonto.

Después de acabar con su auto, me metí al mío y regresé donde estaban los muchachos. Aun no se les pasaba el susto.

_**En otro sitio…**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Trent había conseguido la dirección actual de Gwen y la buscó ahí. Pero, al ver que aun no regresaba, dejo su auto en una esquina cercana y fue a conseguir algo para comer. Cuando regresó no pudo creer lo que vio. ¡Su auto estaba totalmente destrozado! Estaba todo abollado y se caían partes en trozos de el, una de las luces delanteras estaba rota y la otra no estaba, los parabrisas estaban rotos y los pedazos de vidrio estaban en los asientos y en parte de la acera. Y aun peor, su estéreo no estaba.

-¡Pero qué demonios pasó con mi auto?- Trent se sintió invadido por una ardiente furia por ver el cacharro en el que se transformó su auto.

Ya algo resignado por lo que pasó, llamó a una grúa para que se llevaran su 'volvo' –o lo que quedaba de el-y después tuvo que caminar solo hacia su casa. Ya oscurecía, asi que trato de apresurarse.

Al caminar vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era un cartel. Éste decía: "¡GRAN FIESTA EL VIERNES POR LA NOCHE! ¡TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS!"

A Trent le dio una idea.

_**Al día siguiente por la tarde…**_

**Gwen P.O.V.**

-Sí, Duncan, ya tengo todo listo para esta noche.- Hablaba por teléfono con Duncan mientras trataba de terminar de arreglarme con una sola mano, con la otra sostenía el celular.

_-Bien. Pasare por ti a las 6 pm. BYE._- Colgué el teléfono y seguí preparándome para ir a la fiesta.

La escuela estuvo normal. A Courtney le diagnosticaron una amnesia donde todos sus malos recuerdos se borraban; y siguió normal, ya no es tan mandona ni enojona como antes –o como me contaron que era-. Hasta creo que fue lo mejor que Geoff le lanzara por error una bandeja de comida directo a la cabeza. Incluso un chico –no me dijeron ni su nombre ni apariencia- la invito a la fiesta para que fuera con él. En parte estoy feliz por ella. Parece estar más feliz con ello.

_**.:.:*Flashback*.:.:**_

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Ya estábamos a la mitad de las clases que normalmente son de un día y ya nos dirigíamos hacia la cafetería. Vimos a Courtney hablando con una chica pelirroja, Casey.

Ella en un principio- después del incidente de la bandeja- , me presento a Courtney y desde ahí nos llevamos bien.

Antes de que las conociera formalmente las veía discutiendo entre sí, y la mayoría de las veces exagerando, pero veo que ahora están mejor que antes del accidente.

-Hey, Gwen.- Me saludaron ambas al mismo tiempo, rieron un poco y sonrieron.

- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta épica de Geoff? – Pregunto con una sonrisa Courtney. Me sorprende que aun recordara eso.

-Como no ir, Court.- Le sonreí. -¿Tu con quien iras?

No pude evitar preguntarlo, en parte me sentía algo culpable por lo sucedido.

-Con un chico aparentemente nuevo en la escuela.- Se ruborizo un poco y sonrió.

-Y es bastante guapo.- Agrego algo feliz Casey.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es?- Bien, sentía curiosidad por saber quién es.

-No te lo diré ahora. Lo veras más tarde, ¿bien?

-Claro.- Le di una sonrisa amable.

-Eh, ¿Court? La verdad debamos irnos. ¿Te parece si nos vemos después?- Duncan se interpuso en la conversación. No había podido hablar y ahora se despedía.

-Oh, claro. No te preocupes.- Las dos chicas sonrieron y nosotros nos fuimos.

_**.:.:*Fin del Flashback*:.:.**_

Ya para cuando acabé de prepararme eran las 5:55 pm. Ya solo faltaba esperar a Duncan.

Como por arte de magia sonó un auto estacionarse, me asome a la ventana y efectivamente era Duncan.

Baje, salí de la casa y fui a saludarlo.

-Hola, Duncan.-El sonrió y me miro. Yo lo mire detenidamente ¡y se veía bastante bien! Su disfraz le quedaba a la perfección.

-Hola, solecito. Te ves bien.- El me miro de arriba abajo y me sonroje un poco.

-Gracias. También tu.

-¿Lista para la fiesta?

-¡Claro!

_**Más tarde, ya en la fiesta…**_

**Duncan P.O.V.**

La fiesta sencillamente era genial. Se organizo dentro de un gimnasio que no se usaba para nada. Era bastante grande y estaba bien adornado: luces de colores por todos lados, buena música, bastante comida, ¡y todo lo demás que tiene una buena fiesta!

Mire alrededor y alcance a diferenciar a mis amigos.

-Ahí están los demás.- Avise y fuimos hacia ellos.

Bridggette estaba disfrazada de… algo parecido a una sirena, creo. Geoff de vaquero –solo tenía su sombrero de vaquero puesto, no sé exactamente si venia disfrazado o estaba normal-. Owen de un helado de fresa gigante con un sombrerito de cereza encima de su cabeza. Izzy venía de mujer-serpiente. Cody de Terminator barato. Sierra de princesa con un vestido purpura bastante inflado de la parte de abajo.

Todos conversaban animadamente y al vernos, parece que se sorprendieron. Nos acercamos mas a ellos- ya que cuando vi como iban disfrazados íbamos a medio camino- , nos saludaron contentos.

-Hey, viejo.-Me saludo primero Cody, supongo que venía con Sierra.- H-hola, G-Gwen.- Tartamudeo el chico, bastante espantado y nervioso.

-Hola, Cody.- Respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo-.

-¡Hey, viejo! Que genial que ustedes dos vinieran.- Geoff saludo y choco su palma con la mía.- ¿Y qué tal, eh?- Geoff me dio codazos en mi brazo, dándome a entender a _qué_ se refería. Asentí.

-Genial, viejo.-

-¡UJU! ¡FI-ES-TA!- Owen levanto sus brazos como pudo en señal de alegría. Me sorprende como él puede llegar a ser realmente un fiestero. Owen comenzó a bailar y mientras lo hacía, decía con entusiasmo:"¡el baile del helado! ¡Muévanse todos!" Llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la fiesta, invitándolos a Bailar.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

¡Genial! Esa era la palabra que resumía toda la fiesta.

Los disfraces de los chicos igualmente lo eran.

Bridggette se veía muy bien. Llevaba puesto un vestido hasta medio muslo pegado al cuerpo, de color azul cielo y tenía varios listones colgando de él.

Geoff no parecía haberse disfrazado.

El de Owen me pareció un tanto raro. Iba disfrazado de un helado.

El de Izzy era muy original. Tenía un top verde algo pegado y una falda hasta la rodilla- igual de pegado al cuerpo-. Calzaba unas sandalias verdes. Tenía puesto un gorrito de cabeza de serpiente.

Cody iba de Terminator. Con unas cajas pintadas de planteado encima de su ropa normal simulaban bien su atuendo.

Sierra, en cambio, tenia puesto un vestido púrpura- parecido a los de las princesas-, bastante inflado de la parte de abajo, llevaba una linda tiara lila en su cabeza.

Los chicos se llevaron a Duncan a donde estaba toda la comida. No me sorprende, me quede conversando con las chicas – excepto Sierra porque iba tras Cody-.

-¿Pueden creer el lindo cambio que tuvo Courtney?- Inicio la conversación Bridggette con un gesto de ironía.

-No mucho. Parece muy actuado.- Comento con indiferencia Izzy mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bien, como sea.-

-Hey, chicas. Miren a aquel chico que acompaña a Courtney. – Dijo Bridggette entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-Hola, chicas.- Se acerco Courtney a nosotras con… ¡Trent?

"_¿Ahora qué demonios sucede aquí!..."_

**Hola! Está bien, se que hace mas de un mes que paso Halloween y no me reprochen con eso. El tiempo no me ayuda. xD. **

**Si, ya se que no he podido actualizar rápido, es solo que me tienen algo presionada con las calificaciones y eso. ¬¬**

**Pero en fin… ¡Volví gente! xP**

**

* * *

**

**NekoNight: Yeah, chica! xP. Espero no poner muy temprano a Duncan y a Gwen de novios pero ¡simplemente no pude esperar! xD Ami igual se me figuro a Heather, pero no puedo poner a alguien igual de malvada que ella, ¡le quitaría el puesto! xD**

**Toaneo07: Hola! Bien, no me molesta que le pases la historia, ****. Al principio crei que Courtney debería estar en la escuela como toda una chica buena, pero ella haría cualquier cosa para que nadie se le acerque a Duncan! xD**

**Xygirl: Gracias! Siempre creo que pongo todo muy inventado o algo por el estilo, pero me esfuerzo. **

**Ale: Wii! Yo también extrañe estar aquí, escribiendo y comentando. xD. Te falle y a los demás igual, tarde mucho en actualizar! **** En fin, tratare de actualizar mas seguido! :D**

**Isi-san: si, trate de subir el cap para antes de navidad pero es claro que no. ¬¬ xD. Si, con eso, Gwendijo que faltaba bañarse, y creo que ahí fue cuando se metió a bañar :D **

**Vale, gracias a todos los que leyeron y/o me dejaron un pequeño review de regalo de navidad. :D**

**Que todos pasen una feliz Navidad, prospero año nuevo y feliz día de Reyes! :D**

**Comentario, sugerencia, queja, etc. Déjenmelo con un review! xD **

**

* * *

**

**XxLookInTheShadowsxX**


	5. Capitulo 5:Estúpida traición sin sentido

Aclaraciones y/o advertencias: Tal vez (muy probablemente) haya lenguaje vulgar (no demasiado, claro).

Hey! Bien, esto da pena… U_U perdón por no actualizar rápido tuve varios bloqueos de escritor, mas aparte la escuela, familia, etc. También pido disculpas por la fecha en la que transcurre la historia, va bastantes meses atrasado, pero de eso no me preocupo mucho.

Ok, no los voy a retrasar más… aquí va! :D

* * *

**CAMBIOS**

**CAPITULO 5: Estúpida traición sin sentido**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

Después de que Owen terminara su baile, Geoff me invito unas copas. Solo tome dos. Geoff empezó la plática.

-¿Y bien, viejo?- Me miro con ojos pícaros. _'Ojala no me coquetee…'_

-¿Qué?- Pregunte aun desubicado.

-Tú… Gwen… ¿qué hay ahí?- El seguía con esa mirada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Va todo genial, viejo!-Le di otro sorbo a mi bebida.

-Pues… -El giro los ojos, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en algo. Busque lo que el miraba.

-¿Qué miras?- Pregunte curioso.

Al encontrar lo que vio, no lo pude creer…

-¡qué rayos hace el aquí?- Ok, lo admito. Me descontrole.

-Cálmate, Duncan.- El me detuvo un poco. Un poquito.

-¡Se lo advertí, viejo! ¡Se lo advertí! ¡Ahh! – Geoff solo me detenía cada vez más. En ese momento me sentí como una bestia.

-¡Maldita sea, viejo!-Creo que asuste un poquito a Geoff.

No sé en qué momento me solté y después de eso solo me deje llevar…

**Gwen P.O.V.**

-Hey, chicas. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?- dijo Trent sonriendo.

-¿Y tú eres…?- Pregunto Bridggette poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Oh, disculpen. No me he presentado, me llamo Trent.- Soltó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

-Chicas, ¡él es mi pareja! ¿Pueden creerlo?- Courtney hablo en voz baja, para que solo la escucháramos nosotras.

"_¿Qué acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer esto…?"_

-Explosivo te odia…- Izzy la miro muy mal y después se fue.

-Eso estuvo raro… yo que tú me cuidaría, ¿sabes? Y mucho.- Dijo Bridggette.

-¿Le dices a Trent o a mi?- Courtney parecía algo asustada. En mi interior solo me reí a carcajadas.

-Creo que es conveniente avisarles a los dos…

Justamente cuando Bridggette termino de decir eso, Duncan se arrojo sobre Trent.

Los dos estaban peleando.

-¡No! ¡Duncan, déjalo en paz, por favor! ¡Trent!- Courtney ahora estaba más asustada, solo faltaba que cayeran lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Te lo advertí! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- Duncan ahora estaba sobre él, a punto de darle un gran puñetazo.

-¿Quién dijo que yo iba tras Gwen! ¡Suéltame, idiota!- Trent evadía rápidamente los golpes de Duncan.

"_espera… ¿Qué!"_

Duncan de repente se tranquilizo y se levanto del piso con la mirada ida.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?- Duncan lo mirada a los ojos aun enojado.

-Quiero a Courtney.-

-¡Esperen! ¿Gwen, lo conocías?- Bridggette pregunto.

-Sí. Yo salía con el.- Yo aun miraba a Duncan y a Trent en su duelo de miradas.

-¿Es enserio, Gwen?- Courtney ahora me miraba molesta. Muy molesta.

-Por favor, Courtney. Eso fue hace mucho, además él ya no me gusta. Me engañó.- Instintivamente retrocedí un par de pasos.

-¿Eso crees, Gwenny? – Trent pregunto solo para provocar aun más a Courtney.

-¡Tu cállate!- Le grité a Trent. Después toda la maldita fiesta nos miraba.

-Creí que eras mi amiga… Es el único chico que me cae lo suficientemente bien y me gusta después de mucho tiempo y ahora tu tratas de quitármelo… ¡Agh!- Courtney cerró los ojos con fuerza y levanto los brazos. Ahora se acercaba cada vez más a mí…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Courtney se acercaba mucho a Gwen, intimidante. Todos los presentes estaban mirando, unos curiosos por ver quién lanzaba el primer golpe, unos espantados, otros no hacían más que quedarse parados sin hacer nada.

Courtney estaba molesta. Molesta por creer que Gwen estaría de nuevo con Trent, después de todo lo que había pasado.

No iba a dejarse. Ni de loca perdería. Una chica recién mudada a la cuidad no le quitaría lo suyo.

Gwen no estaba asustada, solo indiferente. El hecho que Courtney creyera que ella le quitaría a Trent, el chico quien la engañó…

Ella pensó por un momento. ¿Courtney de repente se puso furiosa porque Duncan peleaba con Trent y supo que Gwen y Trent ya se habían conocido? ¿Y eso que tenía que ver con ella? Ese no era su problema.

''_No, no es su problema. ''_ Pensó Gwen. Luego se detuvo.

Gwen y Courtney solo se miraban a los ojos. Retándose una a otra.

-¡Hey, basta! No comiencen todo un drama aquí. – Interfirió Geoff. Bridggette también. Cada uno sostuvo a cada una, separándolas.

-Ven, nena. Creo que debemos irnos.- Duncan se acercó a Gwen y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Los dos caminaron un poco y luego miraron a Trent y a Courtney, que conversaban. Duncan solo los vio entrecerrando los ojos.

Bridgette e Izzy sólo siguieron con la mirada a la pareja. Courtney los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien, solecito? ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?- Preguntó Duncan al salir de ahí.

Gwen estaba recargada en el auto con la mirada baja. El punk se acerco a ella y levanto un poco el rostro de la chica. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Gwen había estado llorando.

-¿Qué paso, Gwen?- Preguntó Duncan mientras secaba las mejillas de la chica.

-No, nada. No te preocupes- Gwen seco los restos de las gotitas saladas. – Creo que debo irme a casa.

-Está bien, te llevo.- Duncan rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta. Gwen entro al asiento del copiloto y Duncan arrancó.

Gwen observaba a través de la ventanilla. Miraba las nubes, estrellas y la Luna.

¿Por qué Courtney reaccionaria así si ella ya le había dicho que no tenía nada ya con él? La Courtney que conocía (o creía conocer) no reaccionaria así, apunto de pelear en una fiesta con un montón de adolescentes observando (y tal vez grabando con el celular para después subirlo a Internet) por un chico que engaño a su antigua novia con una porrista tonta y manipuladora.

Gwen simplemente no se imaginaba lo que pudo haber pasado si no las hubiesen detenido. ¿Habría ganado, o solamente se quedaría tirada en el suelo con muchos moretones y rasguños?

Duncan también la había sorprendido. En parte le agrado que él defendiera a Gwen, pero después había quedado como shockeado después de que Trent dijo que no la quería a ella, sino a Courtney.

Además, ¿Gwen llorando sin razón? Ella no era de esas chicas sentimentales que lloraban por todo, nunca. Ni tenía una razón específica por la cual llorar de esa manera. Todo lo que paso en aquella fiesta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Después de unos pocos minutos el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Gwen. La chica casi enseguida abrió la puerta del copiloto, seguida de Duncan.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-Duncan miro a la gótica. Se le había corrido todo el rímel y delineador que tenia, pero ya no lloraba. Duncan la abrazó.

-Sí, estaré bien. Pero aun así creo que necesito un tiempo a solas.

-¿Te llamo?

-Creo que no, así está bien. –Gwen se acerco al punk y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, cariño.- La chica le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a su _novio _yse dirigió a su casa_._ ¿Después de todo lo era, no?

Duncan sonrió de lado. Después de que Gwen entró a su casa él se dio media vuelta y entró en su auto. Se fue.

Gwen lo miró irse escondida detrás de la ventana.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Ok… no tengo explicaciones por lo que pasó ahí.

Obviamente si Courtney hubiese lanzado el primer golpe le respondería, pero simplemente no lo hizo… nos separaron.

Yo jamás había llorado así… sin una razón aparente, pero, cuando pensé en que se 'repetiría' la historia con Trent y Courtney no pude hacer más. Me sentía… rechazada… Es decir… se suponía que Trent venía a _buscarme _y después de todo dijo que no me buscaba a_ mí _sino a _ella_, a la chica que casi acababa de conocer…

Suspiré un poco triste.

-¡Hey, Gwen! –Me saludó mi hermano Logan, que venía de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano.- Creía que llegarías más tarde… ¿está todo bien?

-Eh… claro. –Le sonreí.

-¡Gwen! ¿Estás bien? Se te corrió el maquillaje…- Me dijo mi madre llegando en donde estábamos Logan y yo. Reaccioné y limpié un poco mi rostro.

-Ah… está bien. Iré a tomar una ducha. ¿Está bien?-

-Ok, Gwen.- Me sonrió.

Subí por las escaleras y me preparé para tomar mi ducha. Estaba un poco estresada, necesitaba ese baño. Dejé correr el agua caliente hasta que se terminó. Salí y me puse mi pijama.

Llegué a mi habitación, encontré mi esmalte de uñas negro y me senté en mi cama dispuesta a ponérmelo.

-¡Gwen! ¡Dice mamá que si tienes hambre? – Logan gritó desde la planta baja. El grito me sobresaltó un poco.

-¡No, gracias! ¡No tengo hambre!- Le grité de regreso.

Cuando me di cuenta una pequeña parte de mi esmalte estaba embarrado en algo. Había un rayón de esmalte en un conejito gris de peluche.

Tomé el conejito entre mis manos.

Aquel conejito me lo había regalado Trent, en una de las primeras citas.

-Ah… -suspiré.

No tenía entendido aún cómo Trent había sido tan dulce conmigo en ese entonces…

-No quiero admitirlo, pero… extraño al Trent que conocí y que alguna vez amé…

**…**

**¡Wooah! …**

**Ahh… ¿hace cuánto que no actualizaba…? ._.**

**Eh… ok, en fin… jaja XD**

**Algún comentario, crítica (constructiva, no destructiva), etc., etc.… con un review! :D**

**¡Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que dejaron! ¡Los adoro! ;D**

**Gracias por leer :) **

**¡Saludos a todos!**

**:D**


End file.
